1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switching mode power supply circuit for a plasma display panel; and, more particularly, to a switching mode power supply circuit for a plasma display panel to interrupt a standby voltage inputted to a sequence block in a standby mode and input the standby voltage to the sequence block only in case that a PS_ON signal is applied.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a PDP (Plasma Display Panel) is a type of flat panel display employing a penning gas in a discharge phenomenon and uses a luminescence phenomenon caused by discharge generated between narrow electrodes coated with a dielectric by using a Ne or He gas and so on having relatively high pressure as a base gas.
The PDP needs an SMPS (Switching Mode Power Supply) circuit for driving thereof. The SMPS circuit is a module type power supply for converting electricity supplied from an outside to match with the PDP and plays roles of regulating a high frequency of more than a commercial frequency by using a semiconductor switching characteristic and buffering impact. Particularly, the SMPS circuit for the PDP needs to apply power to each component according to a specific sequence in order to protect a switching element and prevent abnormal discharge in initial application of the power.
Such a PDP has advantages in that reduction in thickness and weight can be achieved in comparison with a CRT (Cathode-Ray Tube) which has been a major part of a display device until now and a high-definition large-screen can be implemented and therefore it halves a flat panel display field together with an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) currently.
However, recently, efforts to reduce standby power consumption in terms of the saving of energy have been briskly made around the world and thus a technology for reducing the standby power consumption in the above SMPS circuit is needed.